


Doing What is Right

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Guy and Poppy realized that they liked Branch. The two decide to seduce him. Will it work or will he reject him? Can they help him heal? Will they be able to get the other Trolls to stop bullying Branch?
Relationships: Guy Diamond/Poppy, Guy Diamond/Poppy/Branch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Poppy?” Guy had walked into her pod and saw that she was crying.

“I’m sorry.” His girlfriend sobbed.

“For what?” He asked.

“I love both you and Branch.” Poppy admitted.

For the last few months she had been feeling guilty. When they first started dating she only had feelings for Guy. Then she learned everything Branch did for Troll City. She began developing feelings for him. Once she realized it made her guilty and she hated herself. She finally snapped and now was crying uncontrollably.

“Oh.” The glitter troll was relieved but the princess was too upset to see it.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.

He hugged her. “It’s okay. I was actually going to tell you that I loved both of you as well.” 

Guy loved Poppy. He had since they were teens. At first he thought she liked Creek but then he started dating Satin and Chenille. When he learned that Poppy wasn’t upset about it and actually played matchmaker he had asked her out.

Then he had seen Branch save a troll. Guy never disliked Branch but he wasn’t his biggest fan. The grey troll had interrupted his ninth birthday to yell that the bergins were coming. After that no one really wanted to party. Seeing the troll risked his life to save another opened his eyes. Feelings began developing when Poppy informed him that he set traps to keep predators out and kept the hospital stocked. When he realized that the feelings weren’t going to go away, he decided to break it off with Poppy. He loved her but it wasn’t far to her that he also had feelings for another. Hearing that she liked Branch as well made him relieved. A plan formed in his head.

“Really?” The pink troll looked up at him.

“Yes. I was going to break up because I felt it was unfair to you.” The sliver-blue troll admitted.

“I see.” She whipped her tears. “Are you still going to break up with me?”

“No.” He said.

“Good.” That made her happy.

“So want to seduce Branch?” He asked with a grin. ‘It’s selfish but I want them both.’

“W-what?” She looked at him in shock.

“Do you want to seduce Branch in the hope he responds positively and joins us?” He asked.

“Are you mad?” She asked.

“Possibly. Look Poppy I love you and I love him. I selfishly want you both. I’m hoping he does want to date us.” He said. “If he says no I understand but if there is a chance I need to know.”

Poppy sighed. ‘He does have a point.’ She thought. ‘I want them both too.’ She looked at him. “Okay.”

“Really?” He looked at her hopefully.

“Yes really.” She said.

“Yes!” He cheered.

“Let’s get planning. He’s going to be very stubborn.”

“That’s true. He’s worth it.” Guy said.

“Yes he is.” Poppy agreed.


	2. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Branch)

“Stupid Poppy.” Branch grumbled as he cleaned the glitter off his face once more.

Oh how Branch hated glitter. He soon stepped into the shower. He scrubbed as hard as he could. Once done he turned the water off and got dressed. 

“What are you planning Poppy?” He asked out loud.

He just hoped it wasn’t too big. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Branch needed a break from her. Hopefully she would just leave him alone for the rest of the day.

“I need more herbs.” He said.

Branch grabbed a basket and left. He then went to a field that many herbs were growing at the moment. He began collecting them.

* * *

(With Poppy and Guy)

“Perfect.” Guy said as they finished the list.

“Yes it is.” She said. “I’m so glad we remembered so much about Branch’s likes.”

The two left Poppy’s pod. They began tracking down the grey troll. It was hard since Branch was never in the same place. He collected his supplies in different areas depending on what he was collecting.

“What do you two want?” Branch asked from behind, scaring them.

The two turned around and stared at him. He had managed to sneak up on them.

“We wanted to see if you needed any help.” Poppy answered.

He snorted. “Yeah right.”

“We do.” Guy said.

Branch raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Do we need a reason to want to help you?” The sparkle troll asked.

“I would think so.” He said.

“Would you believe us if we told you we just wanted to spend time with you?” Poppy asked.

“No.”

“Thought so.” She said.

“Just tell me the truth.” He said.

“We are.” Guy said.

“I’m not buying it.” He said.

“It’s the truth!” The pink troll said.

“”How can we prove it?” Guy asked.

Branch looked between them. Their faces showed no hints of a lie. They looked at him with wide eyes causing him to sigh. 

“If you are able to.” He said.

“Thank you.” The two said together.

“Whatever.” He said.

“What are you doing?” The silvery-blue asked.

“Collecting herbs.” He said. 

“May we help?” Guy asked.

“I can’t stop you.” He said.

“Thanks.” The two said.

Branch ignored them and went back to work. The two shared a smile before they began helping. The grey troll wondered what was going on with the two. Thanks to the two other trolls helping, they finished quickly. He then began walking away.

“Wait!” Guy yelled.

“What?” He turned and looked at them.

“What happens after?” He asked.

“After?” He asked.

“To the herbs after they have been collected?” He asked.

“Would you like to come see?” They looked genuinely curious.

“Yes!” They shouted.

“Follow me then.” He said.

“Okay~”

“Yay~”

“Calmly please.” He couldn’t handle them being hyper.

“Oops sorry.” Guy said.

The two followed the grey troll calmly. They were surprised that he took them to the bunker and where the door was. He let them in and locked the door behind them. He then led them to a dead end. He pulled a lever and they began going down. Guy and Poppy were surprised but also impressed.

“Wow.” Poppy gasped.

“So cool.” Guy said.

Branch blushed. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The two said together.

“You have a lot of supplies.” Guy commented.

“I have to be prepared.” He said.

“True.” Poppy readily agreed.

“You really are.” The sparkle troll said.

“Thank you.” He blushed again.

“You’re welcome.” They said.

“The herb room is this way.” The grey troll said.

The two followed him into a hallway filled with doors. He stopped in front of them. It was dark brown with a gold plate in the front. Engraved on the gold plate was the word Herbs.

“Wow.”

“Amazing.”

“Be careful.” He warned.

“Okay.”

“Gotcha.” Poppy said.

“We’ll see.”

Branch entered the room. The two followed him in. Soon Branch began showing them what to do. The two listened and did everything they were told. It surprised the grey troll how well they listened and how fast they caught on.

“Good job you two.” He praised them.

“Thanks.” This time the other two blushed.

“Well that’s it.” He said.

“That was fun.” Guy said.

“Yes it was.” Poppy agreed.

“Really?” He knew most trolls found it boring and that’s why they came to him.

“Yes. It was really fun.” Guy told them.

“I see.” He was stunned.

“I hope you will let us help you next time.” Poppy said.

“Maybe.” 

“Great.” She smiled brightly.

“Thanks Branch.” Guy said.

“I guess we should leave.” The pink troll said.

“We don’t want to take up too much of your time.” Guy continued.

“We know that you are more of a loner that likes spending time alone.” She said.

“So we don’t want to make you have to deal with us for long periods of time.” He said.

“Bye Branch.”

“See you tomorrow.”

The two went to leave. “Wait.” Branch said, making them pause and look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll let you come over again and help if you two never do that again.” He looked really disturbed.

“Do what?” Guy asked.

“Finish each other’s sentences like that. It’s creepy.” He said.

“Oh, um, sorry.” The sparkle troll didn’t sound sorry.

“Lair.”

“Bye.” The two left.

“Hmm. Those two are up to something.” He said as he watched the two leave.


	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Poppy and Guy Diamond)

Poppy and Guy had gone to the bookstore after they left Branch’s. They had enjoyed learning about herbs so much that they wanted to get as many books on them as possible. Once they finished buying all the books they could find they had gone back to Guy’s pod.

“I can’t believe there are so many books on herbs.” Poppy said.

“Me either. They have so many uses.” Guy agreed.

“At least these will give us an idea on what to make Branch.” She said.

“That’s true.” He agreed.

The two began reading. Both were very excited about what they were reading and the two were even taking notes. A week had gone by and their friends began to notice. It was Creek that went to them. He really wanted to know what was going on with them. He found them at Guy’s pod.

“Namaste.” He greeted them.

“Afternoon Creek.” They greeted him.

“What’s going on with you two?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Poppy countered.

“For the past week all you two have done is read about herbs.” He said.

“So?” Guy asked. “They are fascinating.”

“Neither of you have hung out with us.” He told them.

Guy and Poppy looked guilty at that. They forgot about their friends and that wasn’t right. The two looked at the purple troll.

“Sorry.” They said.

“It’s fine. We just want to know what’s going on.” He said.

Guy and Poppy exchanged looks. The pink troll shook his head and Guy nodded. They looked back at Creek. He was looking at them in curiosity.

“Sorry Creek we aren’t ready to tell anyone yet.” Guy said.

“Oh, okay.” He respected that. “You two are okay, right?”

“We are.” She assured them.

“Good.” He smiled at them. “I’m doing a yoga class in a few hours if you'd like to join.”

“That sounds like fun.” Poppy said. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Guy said.

“Great. I’ll see you there then.” He said.

“Bye.” The two said.

Creek left the pod. Poppy and Guy looked at each other.

“I’m so glad he understood.” The princess said.

“Me too.” Guy said before he kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

(With Branch)

Branch was pissed off. He couldn’t believe what had happened a few moments ago. Two teenage trolls were out picking flowers. He noticed that they were close to some poison ivy. He told them to be careful not to touch it and they suddenly went off on him.

They seemed to think he was lying and that he was trying to ruin their fun. He had just wanted them to be careful. They of course touched the leaves and laughed when nothing immediately happened. He knew that later they would regret touching that plant and wished they listened to him, that’s if they didn’t think he had done something to them. They ran off and returned with their parents.

They didn’t even listen to him. They believed what their daughters said and told him that the plant wasn’t poison ivy. One of the fathers had grabbed the book he had just bought. He then tore it apart.

Branch kept from reacting. He just picked up the pieces of the book and left. He was sick of it all. Those trolls acted like they were better than him and yet they did shit like this. It always happened and it made him wonder why he stayed.

Knock knock

Branch growled at the knocking. He figured it was another troll there to yell at him. He decided against answering. He wasn’t in the mood. Hopefully they will leave soon.

“Branch? Branch, it’s Guy Diamond. I came to check up on you since I heard what happened.” The silver-blue troll said, hoping Branch could hear him.

The grey troll sighed and answered the door. Guy sounded genuine. The troll looked at Branch in concern.

“Hi. Are you okay?” He asked.

“No.” He answered truthfully.

“What happened? Luna and Pumpkin said that you were harassing them. It didn’t sound right. I figured the only way to learn the truth was from you.” He said.

Branch looked surprised. A few seconds later he explained what happened. He even showed him the book. Guy was less than impressed by what he heard.

“What’s the name of the book?” He asked.

“Gardening and It’s Wonders.” He answered.

“Don’t worry. Patch  _ will  _ be buying you a replacement.” Guy promised him.

“What?” He looked shocked.

“He ruined your book just because he believed his daughter. I get that he doesn’t want to believe his daughter lied to you but that’s not okay.” He said.

“Okay.” Branch was surprised by this side of Guy but he secretly liked it.

“He didn’t physically hurt you, did he?” He asked in concern.

“No.”

“Good.” He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“...” The grey toll wasn’t sure what to say.

“Thank you for talking with me and letting me check up on you.” He said.

“You’re welcome?” He was shocked that he was thanked for this.

“If you excuse me I must leave to talk with Poppy.” He said.

“Okay.” With that Guy left. “Weird.” Branch said as he shut the door. “Very weird.”


End file.
